cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Koyomi Jaeger
Koyomi "Yomi" Jager is the protagonist of Cardfight Vanguard Rising Legends. History Koyomi's family is of American origin, prior to the start of the story he moved to Japan along with his twin brother, Jin Jaeger. It didn't take him long to figure out that the region of Japan he moved to, the card game known as "Cardfight Vanguard" was a popular trading card game. As he played Vanguard back in America, this card game wasn't a stranger to him nor to his brother. At the start of the story, Koyomi and his brother are currently seventeen years old and have been able to live quite well on their own. They work at their local cardshop in their city and this where they get most of their practice done through shop tournaments and events. This is also where they met the well known champion, Aichi Sendou and his team. As they shared a mutual love for Vanguard, it didn't take long for Koyomi and his brother to become good friends with Aichi and his team. As Koyomi and his brother went to the same school as Aichi, it didn't take long for them to be invited to Aichi's Cardfight Vanguard club where they glady accepted their invitation and made sure to show their skills to reassure the rest of the members on Aichi's decision. As another Highschool VF Circuit was coming, it was Aichi who suggested to Koyomi and Jin that they should form their own team and compete in it and see if they have a chance to face off with Aichi and his team. But for that to happen, they have to past the qualifiers first and even before that they got to find other Vanguard fighters who is willing to form a team with them. Personality Koyomi is a easy-going teen who is known for his kindness but also his bashfulness at times and even more so his stubbornness. Although he can act like that at times he also can easily take jokes and also ditch some out himself. Known to be loyal to his friends and even at rare moments protective of his younger twin brother, Jin Jaeger. Koyomi can only hold grudges if they have harmed anyone precious to him or try to shame the concept of Cardfight Vanguard. Deck At the start of the story, Koyomi used a Aqua Force Deck with Last Card, Revonn as its ace. The deck focus on having a certain number of units at rest to unlock other units skills. At some point in the middle of the story for reasons let to be said, Koyomi switched to using a Pale Moon Deck with Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier as its ace. The deck focus on putting Silver Thorn units into and out of the soul to unlock the skills of other units. At another point in the story for reasons let to be said, Koyomi switched to using a Shadow Paladin Deck with Revenger, Raging Form Dragon as its ace. The deck focus on retiring Shadow Paladin units to unlock other units skills. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Shadow Paladin Users Category:Pale Moon Users Category:Aqua Force Users